A Doll's Tale
by neko chuudoku
Summary: Draco dan Harry, berdasarkan pengamatan boneka masa kecil milik Draco. Harap dicatat, boneka ini sangat mementingkan diri sendiri. DMHP. Slash. Oneshot.


**Judul **: A Doll's Tale

**Author **: Faithwood

**Judul Terjemahan** : Kisah Sebuah Boneka

**Disclaimer **: Harry Potter © JK Rowling

**Pair **: Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter

**Penerjemah **: neko chuudoku

**Catatan : **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan finansial apapun dari fanfic ini. Trims.

**Summary :**

Draco dan Harry, berdasarkan pengamatan boneka masa kecil milik Draco. Harap dicatat, boneka ini sangat mementingkan diri sendiri.

**A Doll's Tale**

Hidupku tidaklah mudah. Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan: kau kan cuma boneka. Boneka dibuat untuk dipeluk dan dibelai, dan mereka tidak perlu khawatir tentang hal lainnya. Dan kau separo benar.

Dua tahun pertama dalam kehidupanku sangat mengesankan. Aku merasa puas.

Aku telah duduk di rak selama hampir dua hari, bersama-sama dengan boneka lain yang mempunyai rupa sama denganku. Lalu, pada hari ketiga, dua wanita muda muncul di hadapanku. Wanita yang satu mengambil saudaraku dan yang lainnya, yang berambut pirang, merengut padaku. Dia tak terlihat senang. Aku mengaku, aku sudah merasa pasrah ketika dia mengangkatku dan tersenyum pada wanita yang lain, sembari berkata, "Oh, ya tentu saja. Setiap anak harus memiliki salah satu dari ini."

Saat aku mendengar dia berbicara, aku tahu dia tidak tulus. Aku benar-benar berpikir aku akan diambil dan dibuang ke tempat sampah. Tempat yang paling mengerikan bagi boneka, begitulah yang aku dengar. Aku berharap aku bisa menjadi saudaraku. Wanita yang lain tampak sangat senang dengan dia. Wanita itu tersenyum dengan kasih sayang.

Wanitaku yang berambut pirang merengut padaku lagi. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum tiba-tiba, meskipun bukan padaku. Dia menurunkanku dan sepasang tangan kecil meraih dan meremasku erat-erat. Seorang anak lelaki kecil berambut pirang tersenyum padaku.

"Aku menyukainya, Mother. Terima kasih," katanya.

Aku membesarkan hati sedikit. Mungkin pada akhinya aku tak akan berakhir di tempat sampah.

Aku separo benar. Saat kami tiba di rumah yang besar dan suram, wanita berambut pirang merengut padaku lagi dan berkata, "Buang benda itu, Sayang."

"Ya, Mother," kata anak itu dan aku menutup mata erat-erat. Aku berharap tempat sampah bukanlah tempat yang gelap dan tak menyenangkan. Mungkin ada boneka lain di sana dan aku tak akan sendirian.

Aku takut. Jika saja aku bukan boneka, aku akan gemetaran.

Si anak lelaki kecil memelukku erat-erat dan berbisik di telingaku. "Jangan khawatir. Aku akan menjagamu tetap aman."

Aku tak berani percaya padanya. Tapi kemudian malam itu, aku mendapati diriku di tempat tidur yang lembut. Tubuhku ditekan pada tubuh tidurnya yang hangat dan aku dibungkus dalam sebuah pelukan erat. Aku tak pernah tidur begitu nyenyak.

Bulan berlalu dengan cepat. Aku menghabiskan malamku di pelukan anak lelaki kecil itu, mendengarkan semua harapan dan mimpi-mimpinya, dan, pada siang hari, aku dimasukkan ke tempat yang sempit dan gelap. Aku tidak suka bagian itu, tapi semua boneka yang lain begitu iri padaku, jadi aku tetap senang.

Masalahku dimulai setelah dua tahun berlalu.

Suatu hari, anak itu mengambilku dan mengatakan padaku bahwa dia harus pergi untuk sementara waktu. "Aku tak bisa membawamu pergi bersamaku," katanya dan ia lalu mencium keningku. "Baik-baiklah disini."

Meskipun aku sedih, aku menurut. Aku dimasukkan ke dalam laci gelap sekali lagi dan menunggu anak itu pulang dengan sabar. Butuh waktu cukup lama, tapi dia akhirnya pulang. Dan ketika dia membawaku keluar dari laci, aku sudah siap untuk melompat keluar. Aku merasa sangat senang ia telah menepati janjinya.

Akan tetapi, dia tak tampak senang melihatku. Dia merengut padaku, seperti cara wanita berambut pirang biasa merengut dulu. Lalu ia merobek lenganku -yang untungnya tak menyakitkan, tetapi sangat memalukan- dan melesakkan aku kembali ke laci.

Aku tak pernah tahu apa yang salah. Yang aku tahu adalah bahwa anak lelaki berambut pirangku tidak menyukaiku lagi. Aku mendengar hal itu bisa terjadi. Anak-anak tumbuh dewasa dan membuang boneka mereka. Setidaknya dia tidak melemparkan aku ke tempat sampah.

Aku kesepian selama beberapa tahun berikutnya. Dan sangat bosan. Kadang-kadang aku melihat anak lelaki pirangku. Dia membuka laci, mengambil sesuatu -tak pernah aku- lalu merengut dan mengunci aku lagi.

Aku hanya bisa berharap aku tak melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Aku banyak memikirkannya. Kurasa aku tak punya kesalahan. Mungkin boneka lain membuat ia melakukan ini. Mereka tak pernah menyukai aku.

Pada akhirnya aku menerima keadaanku. _Setidaknya __aku__ tak __berada di tempat sampah_, aku mengatakan pada diri sendiri. _Ini __masih lebih baik_.

Bertahun-tahun kemudian, anak lelaki itu membuatku terkejut takut. Dia membuka laci, seperti yang ia lakukan beberapa kali di masa lalu, tapi dia tak merengut padaku. Dia hanya menatap. Dan kemudian -jika aku punya jantung, itu pasti akan berhenti berdetak- ia meraihku dan mengambilku keluar.

Dia duduk di tempat tidurnya, menggengamku di tangannya dan menatapku. Dia tampak begitu berbeda. Lebih tua, bukan anak kecil lagi. Kurus dan pucat. Dan ketakutan. Sangat ketakutan. Jika aku bisa bicara, aku akan memeluknya dan menceritakan dongeng padanya. Biasanya hal itu bisa menghiburku. Mungkin itu bisa membantu dia juga.

Dia pasti bisa membaca pikiranku karena ia berbisik, "Kau tak bisa membantuku, bukan?"

Dia terdengar sangat sedih. Aku ingin mengatakan padanya aku bisa membantu, meskipun itu bohong.

"Aku harusnya membuangmu. Aku benar-benar harus," si pemuda menambahkan. "Lihatlah dirimu. Semua rusak."

_Kumohon jangan_, aku berpikir padanya. _Jangan tempat sampah. Apapun asal jangan tempat sampah__._

Dia mendengarku lagi, aku yakin. Dia kasihan padaku. Malam itu, aku tidur dengan dia lagi. Rasanya memalukan, aku masih hanya memiliki satu tangan, tapi sepertinya dia tidak keberatan. Rasanya seperti dulu. Dia memelukku sepanjang malam. Aku memaafkan dia atas segalanya.

Keesokan harinya, aku kembali ke dalam laci. Dia menunjuk sebuah tongkat padaku dan mengunciku.

Dia tak datang kembali untuk melihatku dalam waktu yang sangat lama. Ketika ia akhirnya membuka laci lagi, ia tak menatapku. Ia bahkan tak merengut. Anehnya, aku merindukan wajah merengutnya.

Waktu berlalu dan aku tahu aku telah dilupakan.

Mungkin ini adalah tempat sampah. Pemuda itu tak bisa lagi menemuiku; mungkin dia tak akan pernah lagi. Jika aku bisa menangis, aku akan melakukannya. Hidupku sudah berakhir. Aku tahu itu.

Aku benar-benar salah.

Aku kehilangan hitungan konsep waktu, jadi aku tak bisa memberitahumu kapan hal itu terjadi, tapi sesuatu yang luar biasa terjadi pada suatu hari.

Saat itu gelap dan tenang seperti biasa dan kemudian laci terbuka. Tapi bukan pemuda berambut pirangku yang aku lihat. Itu adalah pemuda yang berbeda, dengan rambut hitam dan kacamata.

"Tidak ada di sini, Draco," kata pemuda itu.

_Ya__, __ya __aku di sini__!_ Aku mencoba berteriak.

"Kau sangat tidak kompeten," kata pemuda berambut pirangku. Aku mengenali suaranya. "Tentu saja ada disana."

Aku tersenyum. Dia tak melupakan aku. Dia tahu di mana aku berada. Ternyata aku masih hidup.

Pemuda dengan rambut hitam mengerutkan kening. "Oh!" Dia tersenyum. "Sudah kutemukan."

Dia mengambil sesuatu yang lain, bukan aku. Aku merasa ingin menangis lagi. Aku pasti sudah tua bila tidak mati. Tua, jelek, dan cengeng. Pemuda berambut hitam sedang mencari botol mengkilap, bukan boneka tua.

"Eh, tunggu," kata pemuda itu sambil tersenyum lagi. "Kau punya sesuatu di sini." Dia menunjuk sebuah tongkat panjang padaku dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Matanya membelalak. Dia menatap lurus ke arahku. Matanya begitu hijau.

"Apa?" pemuda berambut pirangku bertanya dan kemudian dia juga ada di sana, menatapku dengan heran. "Er ..." ujarnya. Pipinya merona merah muda.

"Betapa lucu boneka ini," kata pemuda berambut hitam. Aku memutuskan aku menyukai dia.

"Ini bukan milikku!" kata pemuda berambut pirangku. Itu menyakitkan. Tentu saja aku adalah miliknya.

"Kalau kau bilang begitu." Pemuda yang satunya meraih ke dalam laci, seolah-olah akan mengambilku. "Lengannya hilang. Menarik."

Pemuda berambut pirang menutup laci dengan kasar. Dia pasti merasa malu sama seperti aku. Sebuah boneka tak berlengan. Aku mungkin bukan pemandangan yang menyenangkan.

Malam itu, aku berharap dibuang ke tempat sampah. Itu akan lebih baik.

Akan tetapi, aku beruntung tidak mendapatkan keinginanku.

Keesokan harinya, pemuda berambut pirangku membuka laci dan mengambilku. Dia tersenyum padaku.

"Hei," katanya, dan ia membelai rambutku. "Maaf. Pasti di dalam kau sangat kesepian."

_Memang_, aku ingin berteriak padanya. Aku tak ingin memaafkannya. Apa gunanya? Dia hanya akan menjejalkan aku kembali ke sana dan melupakan semua tentangku lagi.

Tapi sebaliknya, pemuda itu menyentuh bahuku dengan tongkat kayu dan, hanya begitu saja, aku mendadak punya lengan baru.

_Terlambat_, aku merasa ingin mengatakan padanya.

Dia juga memberiku pakaian baru. Sebuah jubah hitam dan syal merah. Dia mengacak rambutku dan memasangkan sesuatu di hidungku. Kemudian ia membawaku ke depan cermin dan aku melihat diriku untuk pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun.

Aku tampak berbeda. Pakaianku berbeda, rambutku masih berwarna sama tapi berantakan. Aku tak terbiasa memakai kacamata. Tapi bekas luka di dahiku masih sama: berbentuk seperti sambaran petir.

"Dulu, mereka tak tahu wajahmu seperti apa," pemudaku berkata. Hal itu masuk akal. "Sudah cukup mirip sih," pungkasnya. "Tapi ini... Ini adalah sempurna." Dia tersenyum padaku lagi dan mencium keningku. Aku pasti sebuah boneka yang sangat sia-sia karena aku memaafkan semuanya saat itu juga. "Terima kasih," katanya dan aku tahu dia benar-benar bisa membaca pikiranku.

Hal itu terjadi bertahun-tahun lalu. Aku menghabiskan beberapa waktu di rak yang dipoles indah, tapi saat ini aku memiliki anak laki-laki yang baru. Anak kecil aneh dengan rambut yang bisa berubah warna. Ia tak pernah pergi dari sisiku dan selalu tidur dengan tangannya membungkus erat tubuhku.

Semua boneka lain iri padaku lagi.

Harus kukatakan, aku cukup senang. Aku juga sering bertemu pemuda berambut pirangku. Dia selalu tersenyum padaku dan menanyakan apakah aku bahagia. Aku selalu mengatakan padanya bahwa aku bahagia.

Kadang-kadang aku rindu padanya. Aku berharap dia tak pernah memberikan aku pada orang lain, tapi aku tahu dia masih mencintaiku.

Aku telah menghubungkan beberapa hal hasil pengamatanku, kau tahu. Aku mengamati pemuda berambut hitam dengan iris mata hijau. Dia memiliki bekas luka seperti punyaku. Pemuda berambut pirangku mencintai dia, tidur dengan dia juga.

Dia memilih untuk bersama dengan seseorang yang mirip dengan boneka lama miliknya.

Ia pasti mengingatkan pemuda berambut pirangku pada diriku.

**END**

Fanfic buatan Faithwood lagi. Kali ini sebuah cerita pendek yang manis dan diceritakan dari sudut pandang boneka punya Draco.

Saya emang suka punya titik lemah kalo sama cerita tentang mainan yang 'hidup' macem Toy Story :3

Dan Draco yang semasa kecil meluk 'boneka Harry' waktu tidur, setelah dewasa meluk Harry yang asli hihihi ;).


End file.
